


Straight Fot You

by Castiel_foREVer_67



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_foREVer_67/pseuds/Castiel_foREVer_67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a One shot i made for my friend Barbie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight Fot You

(Past)  
It all went straight to hell. Let me tell you how this starts. I'm Adam, yes, Adam Lambert. I'm a bisexual. I was happy and I had a boyfriend, He was perfect for me. I loved him so much but he cheated on me with some slut in a bar. Danny Worsnop. He was out with friends, one night he decides to go into a bar and drink his liver away. Ben is one of my good friends and is bestfriends with Danny. He saw Danny get way too drunk and a slut came to him. She got him all hot and bothered, Ben saw this but he decided not to interfere . He was wasted and wasted Danny is useless. He went into a room with this slut and well, they fucked. Ben called me right away and I got to the bar in no time. I found him drunk out of his ass and yelled at him. I was so pissed and heartbroken. I left the house and threw all his stuff away. I moved from there and went to Huntington Beach to start a new life.  
(Present)  
I'm doing a show tonight. My new album came out and I'm so proud of it, the fans loved it! Now it's time for me to go outside this curtain and show the world who Adam Lambert is. I finished the show, and went to the 'Meet & Greet'. I love those things, I get to interact with the fans, it's just pure blessing. I look at the sea of people, and think to my self.."here we go Adam. You've got this". There was three people left. For some reason I decide to be extra nice to them.  
"Hello guys! Did you have a great time? That's awesome. Who's do I make this to? Anne. Cool name. Nice meeting you too, goodnight."  
Now the last one. I'm always extra nice to the last one. When I saw her, she hypnotized me. I was trying to think of words to say but her beauty kept me speechless. "Hello." Was all I could say. She was exited to see me but she wasn't crying or screaming, which was so much attractive.  
"What's your name?" I asked her.  
"Barbie Castello."  
Barbie Castello, what a beautiful name.  
"Thank you."  
Oops. I said that out loud. What's wrong with me.  
"You're beautiful" I looked at her seductively and returned the the look.  
"Do you want to hang out after the session?"  
"Sure!"  
She leave with me to the bus and we talked. Talked. I respected her so we talked. She gave me her number and left. I went to sleep thinking about her.  
Next morning I wake up and decided to text her, since I don't have nothing to do today, I figured I could hang out with her.  
*Hey Barbie, it's me, Adam.*  
*Hey Adam. What's up?*  
*want to hang out today? I'll pick you up at eight and we can go to a restaurant? What do you say?*  
*I'd love to.*  
Yes, she accepted. Game on Adam. I texted her again asking for her address. I did my things during the day and when the clock hit six thirty,I got into the shower and washed my hair, got out, did my hair, got dressed and took off. When I saw her, she was wearing her hair lose with black sunglasses, red lipstick, a vinyl jacket with a white tank-top that said "Fuck", black skinny jeans with black pumps. She was simply hot.  
"Hey, you look amazing."  
"Thank you."  
We headed to the to the restaurant, we sat down and ordered. We start talking about our past. She told me that she used to be an escort but her days passed when she ruined someone's relationship. I told her about Danny but I didn't mention how it ended or what his name was. We ate and went outside. She said she wanted to to walk. We walked to the beach and sat down in a bench. I looked at her under the moonlight, she looked absolutely beautiful. I just looked at her in the eyes and we kissed. She smiled and walked with me under the moonlight. After she got tired of walking, we went to her apartment. There she made coffee and we sat down, watched a movie and she fell asleep. I got a text from Danny, Again. Telling me how much he missed me. I don't believe anything he says anymore. I just want it to stop. I'm going for a rest with this wonderful woman in my hands.  
-/-  
Barbie and I had been dating for four months now, I've been attacked by Danny three times this month. Thankfully she wasn't with me. We are in my house watching a movie, she looks thoughtful and I ask her what was on her mind.  
"Oh just.. We've been together for so long. It's pretty hard to keep a relationship with a celebrity." I chuckled and kiss her, the kiss got heated in seconds and in a minute she was on top of me. We made out until oxygen called our names. I started nibbling on her neck and she lets out a moan. Thus turns me on, so we started to undress. She bit me in my chest and I moaned. I played with her breast and she went wild. She took my pants off and started playing with mines. After it was full on rock she decided she wanted to ride me. She starts moaning loudly while I trust myself into her and she's coming close. I hear her scram my name and I go full on and give my best trusts. She's screams harder, indicating me she was on the edge and I came inside her. She gasps and comes on me. She throws herself in my chest and kisses me.  
"That was wonderful Adam. I've never had such good sex in my life."  
"You were wonderful."  
We laid there until night fell. We took a shower and I drove her back to her house.  
-/-  
I'm going to dinner with her today, I finished tour and I'm in Huntington for two months to rest and start another tour. She steps out of the house and she looks beautiful.  
"Hey Babe! You look beautiful."  
"Thank you baby.." She was blushing. It's so adorable.  
I opened the car door for her and she thanks me. I go around and get in the car and start driving. On our way to the restaurant, we made small talk here and there. She decided to put her iPod in so I could listen to what she had there. She had me, and I laughed lightly. We sang along and the next song comes on. I freeze at the scream that erupts from the speakers. I know that scream all too well. Danny. She changed it quickly and I mentally thank her.  
"That damn song, I have to erase it."  
"Why?" I asked her.  
"Because it brings bad memories from my past."  
I nod, deciding I should drop the subject. Silence for the rest of the ride. We got to the the restaurant and I park. I opened the door for her and walked towards the entrance holding her hand. We sit down and the waitress comes to our table.  
"Hello guys, may I take your orders?"  
"Yes, I would like the sirloin stake, with red wine." Then it was my turn to order.  
"I'll have the chicken stake sirloin with mashed potatoes, red wine. Thank you."  
She smiled at me, and talks about what she did in the day. I get a text from Danny and I froze.  
*Hey baby, I see you're in the restaurant with that slut.*  
I got so angry, how could he do this to me! But I decided not to show it because I didn't want Barbie to feel uncomfortable. We ate our food and thanked the nice waitress. We head out to the parking lot and that's when my heart drops. I see Danny leaning on my car, with a bottle in his hand. Barbie opened her eyes wide and let go of my hand.  
"What's wrong?" I asked her.  
"That's the last guy I slept with at a bar two years ago!"  
What? Bar? Two years ago?.. This can't be happening..  
"You slept with Danny!? My ex?! You broke my relationship!?"  
"Adam! You have to believe me when I say that I'm over working as an escort! Please. This guy was drunk."  
That's when I hear danny chucked.  
"Oh darling, I was drunk but I still remember you were amazing. And you tried to steal my money."  
At this point I've had enough.  
"Daniel, leave now."  
"Not so fast princess. You're going to your house and the slut is tagging along with us, or else.."  
I see him take out a gun and I automatically open the door. Barbie is crying her eyes off but I can't do nothing about it. We drove back to my house and danny made us get out. He tied her up in a chair and called me over. I was planing a great escape plan.  
"Baby, let's make her watch."  
"Yeah Danny , let's do it raw baby."  
This hurts me but I have to keep going for both our sake. I throw a wink her way and she understands. I loved Danny, I learned that it was his mistake. She was an escort, it was her job so he was the one being unfaithful. I start kissing Danny and he starts stripping. I make my way to his jeans and rubbed his rock, that made him moan loudly. Looking at the chance, I shoved him to the counter top and he hits his head. I punched him hard and called 911. The police came and arrested him for attempted murder and kidnapping. I look over at Barbie and she looked sad. I love this woman. I should do it now. I went over to her and hugged her, I back away just enough to look at her face and she looks into my eyes.  
"Barbie, you're the most wonderful person I've ever met. Will you do me the honors of marrying me? I love you Barbie."  
She nods and kisses me."I love you too Adam."  
This is the start of a new life.


End file.
